It’s the way, that he kisses you
by HouseAddict
Summary: This is a HouseCam fic, a one shot. in being so its well, you know, fluffy. so read enjoy and of course comment xD vague spoilers for later season 3.


This is a House/Cam fic, a one shot. in being so its well, you know, fluffy. so read enjoy and of course comment  
vague spoilers for later season 3.  
**  
**

**It's the way, that he kisses you. **

Bickering, always bickering. Diagnosing was only a side affect in this office. And oh how he loved it, watching his ducklings go at it cluelessly was becoming quite addictive, though it wasn't as fun as aggravating Cuddy, that sport was in a different league entirely.

"Oh come on Cameron nothing is pointing towards auto-immune!" Foreman almost yelled at the poor girl, but she was far from intimidated.

"Nonsense! The last 2 symptoms point right at it! Are you blind?"

Foreman huffed, "Id ask around the room for help but Chase will agree with you just because he wouldn't want to miss lunch time snacks and House… he's in his own world at the moment" Which indeed House was.

"I don't agree with her!" Chase jumped in to defend himself.

Foreman threw him a sarcastic look "The hell you don't. Is the sex not good enough already? or will she just not do it right on this table?!?"

A small awkward silence past as Cameron and Chase looked anywhere but at each other or Foreman, Cameron especially not looking in House's direction, who was now secretly paying attention. Foreman couldn't help but chuckle, "could my ' I told you so' be any stronger"

The pair just kept looking away.

"Right" House suddenly came to life, "Foreman you get me an LP and Chase you get to do the blood work all over again. Cameron you go check on the patient because you're the only one who actually cares.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He watched her fuss over the patient for a few moments before he tapped on the glass door and motioned for her to come out and follow him to some chair that were by the room.

He didn't stall, beat around the bush or anything, he was as blunt as ever. "So you're not dating Chase anymore?"

"I never _dated _him, and it is none of your business anyway" she replied with a stern look.

"Sure it is, I wouldn't like any awkwardness around my office and you know I care so much about how you lot are feeling" he spoke the last part with clear sarcasm and a matching smirk. "So what happened?"

She wasn't in a mood to care so she actually answered, "He wanted more than sex, I didn't."

House Grinned "You know Im always available for that kinda stuff"

Cameron turned away form him in her chair grimly. "You know you can't say those sorts of things to me" she uttered in a low whisper.

"I thought you were over me" he kept his voice emotionless.

"I wish" Cameron sighed.

He wasn't sure whether he was surprised or not and what he felt about, but he didn't really have time to think about it as Foreman came up and interrupted.

"LP was clear" Foreman held up the vial.

House put on one of his faces "Foreman can you not see were having a serious conversation here?!"

Foreman was to used to it to pay attention so he went on "I think we should give him the pills now"

"It's too risky and we have nothing to show that he actually needs the stuff" Cameron picked up on their earlier fight.

House stood up, "I think," he said loudly "That I need to pee" and so he limped away leaving the two behind with their increasing yells.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To do, or not to do, that was the question. To make the move he long since knew he wanted to, or to back away as always? There were too many issues involved to mull over that he just pushed it all aside and closed his eyes and lay back in his office chair. Unfortunately that did nothing to help as a sudden made his lips tingle. He pushed it away and then brought it right back; the image was just too good on his mind.

To do.

He waited for them to start clearing out and then he made his move. He walked up next to her and forced a change of direction, right into the locker rooms.

He then turned to face her "I don't know if I can give you more, but I know that I want" there was no need for him to clear up his vague sentence, she knew just what he was talking about and just couldn't help getting carried into his offered kiss. It was just like that time, but this time they stood closer, much closer.

She broke it off after what seemed like a very pleasant while. "You'll hurt me. We both know it and I don't think Ill be able to take it." A sad look had taken over her delicate features.

She was right; he knew she was, but still… "There is nothing I fear more about this then to hurt you, it would kill me if I ever did that but I know myself and so do you, I can. I want my chance though; they say everyone deserves to be happy, you keep saying so".

The sad look on her face turned to skepticism "You think I could make you happy?"

He smiled faintly "Don't make a teddy bear believer out off me yet, but you know, logically speaking, of course, there is a chance.

He pulled her back into a kiss with his hands wrapping around her waist, bringing her closer.

She sighed within, was there even a point in arguing?


End file.
